Amistad y dinero Agua y aceite
by Hanna Kyouyama
Summary: Es un Universo Alterno,la trama prefiero que la descubran, YohxAnna como pareja principal PORFIN capitulo 5 arriba espero q les guste y dejen reviews jejee
1. Necesito Empleo

Bueno aqui les tengo otro fic, es un **Universo Alterno **con un poco de OCC, espero que lo disfruten

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes solo los tome prestados de Hiroyuko Takei

Bueno aquí el fic

Capitulo 1: Necesito Empleo

Era un bonito día en la ciudad de Tokio y como ya se había convertido en su costumbre durante las últimas tres semanas, un chico de unos 25 años, de cabello castaño y ojos cafés se despertaba para empezar con su rutina. Nunca pensó que lo que su abuela le dijera hacia ya algunos años cuando empezaba su carrera fuera cierto, y es que encontrar trabajo en la ciudad de Tokio con una carrera de artes plásticas no era sencillo. Hasta el momento había logrado sobrellevar su vida haciendo algunos retratos en las calles, plazas y parque cercanos a su casa, incluso un par de veces se había atrevido a llegar a las plazas del centro de Tokio para poder hacer retratos de personas o vender algunos paisajes hechos a lápiz que el dibujaba, y con un poco de buena suerte vender un par de pinturas y aunque la gente lo felicitaba por sus excelentes pinturas, no había tenido la oportunidad de presentar su trabajo de manera profesional.

Esta no era la mejor manera de vida, pero le dejaba lo suficiente como para comer y pagar su departamento. El chico vivía en la afueras de la ciudad, en un lugar llamado "colina Funbari", no era un barrio muy lujoso ni mucho menos, pero era un lugar tranquilo y los suficientemente económico para poder pagarlo. Vivía en el quinto piso de un edificio, su departamento era de hecho el de un soltero y eso se notaba: una pequeña sala-comedor, una cocineta con una estufa pequeña y una pequeña alacena para guardar lo básico, un refrigerador, un pasillo estrecho que conducía a los dos cuartos pequeños y que durante el recorrido conectaba con el baño, uno que usaba como recamara y el otro que había logrado adaptar como una especie de estudio, eligió el cuarto de la derecha como estudio ya que este contaba con un pequeño balcón desde el cual se podían ver paisajes impresionantes.

El departamento se notaba que era habitado solamente por un chico ya que se le veía bastante desordenado, con ropa regada por todo el suelo, restos de la comida del día anterior todavía en la mesa y una montaña de trastos sucios. Lo que le daba el aspecto hogareño eran las diferentes pinturas y dibujos que colgaban de las paredes, algunos de los cuales mostraban diferentes paisajes y otros eran retratos de varias personas que se veían muy contentas.

El chico abrió los ojos ante la luz que se filtraba por la ventana de su cuarto, se refregó los ojos con las manos para acostumbrarse a la luz. Una vez que lo logró volvió a ver a su alrededor y dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación

- Vaya de verdad que necesito un empleo estable – Dijo para sí mismo el muchacho

Y dicho esto se levanto para poder darse un baño y salir de nuevo a buscar empleo por la mañana e intentar vender algunos de sus trabajos por la tarde. Se metió al baño y dejo que los pequeños arroyos de agua que surcaban su piel se llevaran por un momento todas sus preocupaciones antes de salir y tener que enfrentar de nuevo la realidad. Y es que bueno no se podía quejar ya que era lo que él había decidido, sin embargo no pensaba que fuera tan difícil.

Salió del baño, se vistió rápidamente con unos pantalones de mezclilla azules y una camisa blanca, arremangada hasta los codos y de la cual dejo los dos primeros botones abiertos, se puso su collar de garras de oso, unos audífonos naranjas que siempre llevaba consigo y salió de su casa para poder empezar su día.

A la salida de su casa se encontró con un amigo suyo, llamado Horokeu, aunque todos lo llamaban Horo-Horo, un poco menos alto que él, de cabellos azul y peinado de picos. Se encontraba peleando con su hermana , una chica de pelo azul también, largo hasta la cintura y de un rostro bastante inocente, nada que ver con su carácter bastante necio. Hacía apenas una semana que se había mudado a vivir con su hermano y en esa semana se había vuelto una escena particular el verlos todas las mañanas pelear porque Horo-Horo solía retrasarse para ir a su trabajo, era guía de turistas en los archivos de la nación.

-hermano apresúrate o vas a llegar tarde-decía la pequeña hermana

-tranquila Pilika, llegaré a tiempo- decía tratando de zafarse de los reclamos de su hermana

Yoh solo sonreía divertido al ver esa escena, ya que aunque su hermana fuera menor, con todo ese regaño bien podría pasar por su madre. Horo vio a Yoh en el corto pasillo que conectaba con las escaleras y le sonrió, dejo a su hermana gritándole a la puerta y bajo con Yoh las escaleras hacia el recibidor.

- Hola Yoh!! - saludo amablemente Horo-Horo a su amigo cuando empezaron a bajar las escaleras-oye ya conseguiste el dinero de la renta que debes Yoh? Recuerda que mañana se vence tu plazo -le pregunto a su amigo un tanto preocupado por la situacion

-No te preocupes Horo ya verás que lo conseguiré-respondio Yoh con muchos animos y con una sonrisa muy optimista

-Oye tu que mosca te pico, porqué tan optimista?-

-No lo se, tengo una corazonada-

-Vamos Yoh no creo que tu corazonada vaya a pagar tu renta-

-Si tienes razón aunque algo me dice que hoy por fin encontrare algo de importancia-

Al llegar al recibidor encontraron a una pelirosada, de la estatura de Pilika, con ojos rosas y un mirada muy inoscente.

-Buenos días joven Yoh, joven Horo- saludo la pelirosada

-Buenos días Tamao!-respondieron ambos al unísono

-Pero vamos Tamao deja las formalidades, aunque seas la cacera somos amigos no?- le dijo el peliazul guiñándole un ojo

-Si joven Horo pero es la costumbre que tengo- respondió la chica con un poco de sonrojo

-Bueno Tamao ya nos tenemos que ir o Horo llegará tarde-Dijo el pelicastaño, cosa que alivio a la pelirosada asi Horo-Horo no notaria su sonrojo

-Ee..esta bien joven Yoh-Tamao pensó un poco y cuando estaban a punto de salir, agregó –Por cierto joven Yoh, ya consiguió el dinero de la renta, recuerde que hoy se vence el plazo que le dio el dueño-

-No te preocupes Tamao, dile a Ryu que hoy conseguiré un excelente empleo para pagarle jijiji- sonrió bastante despreocupado y con mucha confianza-Nos vemos

Y asi los dos muchachos salieron del edificio para empezar un nuevo día.


	2. Teniendolo Todo

Bueno aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo de mi fic espero les guste

Capitulo 2: Teniéndolo Todo

El despertador sonó a las 5 de la mañana despertando a una joven rubia de unos 25 años despertaba entre algunos cojines y se estiraba para intentar desperezarse, con una rápida mirada recorrió todo su cuarto y sonrió con una mezcla de satisfacción y melancolía al verlo todo, y es que de verdad lo tenia todo, una gran cama donde dormir, un pequeño tocador de roble blanco, un guardarropa envidiado por cualquier mujer, en fin, vivía en la parte alta de la ciudad, literalmente ya que vivía en un pent-house situado en la zona residencial de la ciudad, y aunque tenia el suficiente dinero para tener una casa mucho más grande, prefería tener un pequeño pero elegante departamento, a demás de que eso le facilitaba la limpieza del mismo.

El departamento contaba con 2 recamaras, la de ella con un amplio ventanal que daba paso a una hermosa terraza y un baño propio aparte del general que había en la casa, un estudio, una grande y cómoda sala, un comedor muy elegante, una pequeña cantina con barra, una cocina muy bien equipada y una alberca con jacuzzi junto a la terraza. Si a pesar de poder tener quien limpiara su casa prefería hacerlo ella misma ya que nunca había confiado mucho en esas personas de limpieza que había en su oficina y a demás no le interesaba tener un montón de gente chismosa hurgando en su vida privada.

Cuando por fin logró escapar de entre los cojines y las sábanas se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño de su cuarto ahí se quito la yukata que utilizaba para dormir y dejo que el agua corriera sobre su cuerpo.

A pesar de tenerlo todo no era muy feliz, sus padres había muerto cuando ella tenía 11 años, y desde entonces los únicos amigos que había tenido eran los hermanos Tao, muy amigos por cierto de su familia, la familia Tao se había encargado de ella y la había apoyado en todo, ahora la hermana mayor Jun Tao trabajaba como su asistente personal en la más reconocida empresa de diseño de modas de todo Japón. Así es desde que tenía memoria había dibujado en servilletas, hojas de cuaderno o incluso cuando más pequeña en las paredes de su casa, y a pesar de que su madre le aconsejaba que buscará una carrera en serio ella tuvo la oportunidad y poco a poco adquirió popularidad, no solo por sus originales diseños, sino también por ser una diseñadora tan joven, y es que a sus 25 años de edad ya era la diseñadora más reconocida de Japón.

Salió del baño y salió un momento a la terraza, eran aproximadamente las 6:00 de la mañana así que aún alcanzó a ver el amanecer. En verdad le parecía algo hermoso, todas las mañanas salía de bañarse y admiraba el amanecer desde su terraza, era todo un milagro que aun no hubiese enfermado pero eso no le importaba, le parecía un momento cautivador. Había solicitado ya a muchos pintores reconocidos de Japón una pintura de ese amanecer, pero ninguno había logrado capturar esa esencia, esa sensación que le transmitía el admirarlo así que había terminado tirando o regalando esas pinturas.

Se interno en su guardarropa, busco y solo atino a ponerse una falda corta de color negro, una blusa abotonada de manga corta color vino y un saco negro también, zapatos de tacón un poco alto y si maquillaje, los único accesorio que llevaba eran un par de aretes y un collar de plata que hacían un muy buen juego.

Antes de salir de su casa miro el reloj de su celular, las 7:00 de la mañana, llevaba muy buen tiempo para llegar a la junta que Jun le había programado ese día a las 10:00 de la mañana con los editores de la revista donde se publicaban sus más recientes diseños así que decidió que le daba tiempo de pasar a desayunar algo antes y llegar perfectamente bien a dicha junta, y así se encamino al estacionamiento del edificio y subió a su carro, lo encendió y emprendió el viaje a su restaurant favorito, lista para empezar un nuevo día.


	3. Un Día

Capitulo 3 Un Día

-Vaya incluso llegué un poco temprano- decía Anna Kyouyama, la gran diseñadora de modas al bajar de su auto en el edificio donde se encontraban las oficinas de su cadena de diseño

Volvió a mirar su reloj 9:30, le daba tiempo de subir a su oficina y dejar sus cosas ahí, tomar lo necesario para la junta y llegar puntual, tomó el ascensor y presiono el botón que indicaba el piso 15, aunque el edificio era muy grande, las oficinas que pertenecían a Anna Kyouyama solo ocupaban 3 pisos, en el piso 13 se realizaban todas las labores de costura, bordado y arreglos para sus vestidos, así como la elaboración de los diferentes accesorios con los que debía contar cada uno de estos; en el piso 14 se llevaban a cabo las sesiones fotográficas, el lugar también contaba con diferentes estudios, en los cuales los encargados de digitalizar e imprimir sus diseños para publicarlos hacían su trabajo. En el 15vo piso se encontraban la sala de juntas y todas las oficinas administrativas de la compañía, incluida la de ella, una oficina bastante amplia y decorada con un gusto sobrio, sencillo pero elegante.

Dejo sus cosas en un sillón algo amplio dentro de su oficina, tomó los papeles de su escritorio, hojeándolos rápidamente, hasta que una voz la saco de su concentración

-Estan completos y en orden, no tienes de que preocuparte, yo misma los organice- le hablo detrás de ella causándole un sobresalto, una joven un par de años mayor que ella, de cabello verde y sonrisa amable

-vaya me has dado un susto- dijo la rubia volteando a ver a su muy eficiente asistente y su gran amiga- si, ya veo que te has esforzado mucho esta vez- le dijo con un tono de satisfacción sincero y una pequeña sonrisa que no aparecia muy seguido

-jeje veo que has amanecido de un humor especial del día de hoy, me agrada cuando se reconoce mi trabajo-dijo un tanto contenta-por cierto ya tenemos que irnos, la junta empieza en 10 minutos- le aviso después de revisar su reloj

-claro vámonos pero antes- se quedo parada pensando cuando pasaba al lado de ella-necesito otro pintor, ya sabes para que-

-Vaya, no has desistido con tu pintura del amanecer, no te preocupes encontrare a alguien-

-lo se, por eso te lo pido- y dicho esto salió de la oficina seguida por Jun dirigiéndose a la sala de juntas.

Transcurrieron 2 horas de junta sin muchos contratiempos, atendiendo sobre todo el tema de la siguiente edición de la revista, el diseño nuevo que se mostraría en esa edición y por último recibió una invitación para la fiesta de la editorial que se realizaría a fin de mes, cosa que ella acepto no muy gustosa. Bufo un tanto agobiada por la junta mientras se sentaba en el sillón de su oficina.

-Veo que no te agradó mucho la invitación a la fiesta- le dijo Jun a su amiga un tanto divertida por la actitud que tomaba su amiga ante estas situaciones

-Bien sabes que no me gustan esas fiestas repletas de gente ricachona que solo van a presumir lo que tienen y estrechar manos de cualquier otro-decía la rubia con un poco de enfado-

-Aun así tendrás que ir, recuerda que tenemos que mantener una buena relación con los empresarios de la revista-

-Esa revista no sería nada si yo no hubiera decidió publicar mis diseños ahí- dijo con mucho orgullo la diseñadora

-Anna!!-le dijo Jun un tanto molesta por la arrogancia de su amiga-que no se te olvide que fueron ellos los que te dieron tu primera oportunidad para publicar tus diseños-

-Sí, lo tengo muy presente-suspiro un poco derrotada-creo que no hay opción, tendré que ir a la dichosa fiesta-luego lo pensó un momento y sonrio con malicia-pero Tu irás conmigo-dijo haciendo un énfasis especial en "tu"

-Yo?, pero si la invitación es solo para ti- dijo un tanto sorprendida la peliverde

-No te preocupes tu y Len me acompañarán, no será difícil conseguirles los boletos-

-De acuerdo, si tu lo dices jefa-

-Por cierto ahora que recuerdo, has pensado ya en alguien nuevo para pintar mi amanecer?- pregunto la rubia en tonó neutro dando por cerrado el tema anterior

-Ahora que me mencionaste a mi hermano, creo que él tiene un amigo que dice que es pintor, creo que se acaba de graduar y no tiene ningún reconocimiento pero mi hermano valora mucho su trabajo, dice que es todo un genio.- terminó de hablar la peliverde tratando de hacer memoria-por el momento no recuerdo su nombre pero ahora mismo llamo a mi hermano para saber donde podemos encontrarlo.

Mientras Jun tomaba su celular la rubia cerro sus ojos, "Espero que este lo logré" pensaba mientras trataba de recordar que más tenía que hacer ese día.

**********************************************

Eran ya las 12:00, y no había conseguido tener algo más que muchos "nosotros te llamamos muchacho" o "mejor estudia una verdadera carrera chico", durante toda la mañana lo más decente que había logrado era un "puede que tengas oportunidad", pero nada oficial. Aún asi tenía la esperanza de encontrar algo bueno ese día, no sabía que era pero algo le decía que lo lograría. Su estomago gruño bastante fuerte, teniendo en cuenta que el chico salió en la mañana de su casa sin desayunar era lógico que ahora se estuviera muriendo de hambre. Empezó a caminar hacía una plaza cercana para intentar vender algunos de sus dibujos y pinturas cuando una voz lo llamo desde atrás

-oye Yoh…..espera Yoh- gritaba un muy agitado Horo-Horo que parecía haber corrido bastante para alcanzarlo-vaya Yoh parece que estabas muy pensativo, llevo toda una calle gritándote

- Hola Horo, jejeje lo siento –dijo un poco apenado el castaño al entender el porqué de la agitación de su amigo- lo que pasa es que no he logrado conseguir nada decente en toda la mañana y a demás- pero su estomago se adelanto a decir con un gruñido lo que seguía

Ambos chicos se miraron y después -Jajajajajaja!!!!- rieron ambos a carcajadas al unisonó

-Veo que aún no has desayunado Yoh, porque no me acompañas?, iba al restaurante que se encuentra a tres calles de aquí, al que solíamos ir después de la universidad recuerdas?-

-Como olvidarlo Horo pero hay un pequeño problema…… yo no traigo dinero jijiji- rio como siempre Yoh

-No te preocupes Yoh, yo invito lo de hoy- le dijo a su amigo el peliazul abrazandolo por el hombro con un brazo y empezando a caminar hacia el restaurante

-Gracias Horo – dice con cascaditas en los ojos

Cuando ya estaban cerca del lugar les pareció observar a alguien familiar en la puerta del restaurante

-Oye Yoh, que ese no es Len?- pregunto Horo-Horo poniendo su mano en la frente como intentando ver más claro(N/A: eso como cuando intentas ver y te tienes q tapar el sol, algo asi)

-Si creo que es el, Len!!, Len !!!- grito Yoh y empezó a caminar un poco más rápido para llegar hasta él

-Hola Yoh-contesto un chico de la estatura de Horo-Horo, de pelo violaceo peinado en un pico, ojos gatunos dorados y tez blanca-Veo que trajiste a Horo-Horo-le dijo viendo al peliazul parado al lado de Yoh

-Hola Len que milagró, no sabíamos que habías vuelto de China- comento Horo

-Bueno quise darle una sorpresa a mi hermana-respondio algo sonrojado el recién llegado-iban a entrar a comer?-pregunto tratando de evitar más preguntas

-Claro, y que mejor que hacerlo todos juntos no? Jijiji-dijo Yoh tomándolos a ambos y entrando en el restaurante

Ya en el restaurante cada uno pidió su plato y una bebida, durante la comida platicaron de muchas cosas, Len viajaba algunas veces ya que tenía que establecer relaciones fuera de Japón con compañías de moda interesadas en surtir de los desiños de Anna Kyouyama a sus clientes.

Durante la comida también discutieron, como desde la universidad lo hacían, Horo-Horo y Len mientras que Yoh comía animadamente su palto. Todo iba normal hasta que el celular de Len comenzó a sonar.

-Hola….hermana?-pregunto Len, Yoh dejo su plato y Horo dejo de decir incoherencias ya que Len no lo escuchaba

-si soy yo que sucede-despues de una pausa Len continuo-pues acabo de llegar de Japón y estoy comiendo con él precisamente-dijo apuntando a Yoh con la cabeza, cosa que sorprendió al castaño que solo se señalo a si mismo poniendo cara de duda

-bien yo le informo, no creo que se niegue-y dicho esto colgó el teléfono

-Quien era?- pregunto curioso Horo

-Era mi hermana, oye Yoh aún no consigues un trabajo estable?-le pregunto volviéndose hacia él

-No aún no por?- pregunto Yoh algo confundido

-Te gustaría hacer una pintura de un paisaje con muy buena paga?-

-Por supuesto!!- salto y grito Yoh bastante feliz-ahora si podre pagar la renta de mi departamento-decia bastante animoso

-Aunque debo de advertirte que no es nada fácil-le advirtió un poco serio el chino

-No importa, lo haré con gusto-dijo Yoh volviéndose a sentar para continuar la conversación

"sabá que hoy era mi día" pensó el castaño mientras sonreía ampliamente


	4. Comenzando a Pintar

Porfin lo termine jejeje aqui el capitulo 4 de mi fic espero que les guste

Capitulo 4: Comenzando a pintar

-Que!!!!!???- preguntaron muy sorprendidos Yoh y Horo-Horo

-Si, por eso te dije que no sería nada fácil-

-Pe…pero es que-tartamudeo un poco el castaño

-Vamos Yoh no me digas que ya te arrepentiste-Dijo un Len con un pequeño dejo de burla en sus palabras

-No, claro que no, es solo que me sorprende mucho la noticia-

**FlashBack**

-Te gustaría hacer una pintura de un paisaje con muy buena paga?-

-Por supuesto!!- salto y grito Yoh bastante feliz-ahora si podre pagar la renta de mi departamento-decia bastante animoso

-Aunque debo de advertirte que no es nada fácil-le advirtió un poco serio el chino

-No importa, lo haré con gusto-dijo Yoh volviéndose a sentar para continuar la conversación

-Y exactamente qué tipo de persona es Len?- pregunto bastante curioso el castaño

-Seguramente es cualquier ricachón alzado de Tokio-decía Horo bufando con un poco de repulsión-de esos que creen que ni el aire los merece-

-Pues si, pero para empezar no es ricachon, es una ricachona y tampoco es cualquier ricachona Loro-Loro-dijo Len con tono de burla-

-Para mi todas son iguales, ricachonas que solo piensan en si mismas, seguramente lo único que quieren es conseguir una buena pintura pagándote muy poco Yoh-

-Espera Horo, porque no me dejas terminar?-dijo un tanto molesto por la actitud que empezaba a tomar el peliazul-te dire Yoh que este trabajo no es nada fácil, la persona para la que vas a ir a trabajar no es nada fácil de complacer, ha hecho a los mejores pintores de Japon pintar para ella pero y a todos les ha pagado lo justo, aunque el final siempre es el mismo, termina tirando a la basura las pinturas o donándolas a subastas para caridad-Len respiro un poco antes de continuar-por eso Yoh yo te recomiendo que de verdad te esfuerces mucho en este trabajo, si lográs que ella aprecie tu obra podría ser una gran oportunidad para hacer algo importante Yoh-termino de hablar Len

-oye Len eso suena fantástico pero aún necesito saber una cosa……….Para quién voy a trabajar?-Dijo Yoh sintiendo un poco de miedo después de todo lo que le había dicho Len sobre la "ricachona"-

-Aaahh es cierto se me olvidaba decirte, recuerdas que mi hermana y yo trabajamos para una empresa de diseño de modas verdad?-paro un poco antes de continuar, tomo bastante aire y por fin lo soltó- trabajaras para Anna Kyouyama, la diseñadora de modas

**Fin Flashback**

-por eso te dije que no iba a ser un cliente fácil de complacer, como diseñadora tiene un gusto muy particular para las artes, y no le agradará que pintes cualquier cosa…..sin pensar lo que me haría a mi por recomendarte-dijo tratando de ocultar un tono temeroso en sus ultimas palabras-que opinas Yoh? Podrás con el trabajo?-pregunto Len

-por supuesto que si Len, ya veras que todo saldrá bien jijiji-dijo el castaño sonriendo bastante relajado aunque algo lo inquieto- oye Len…..y como es ella?-

-No te preocupes Yoh la conocerás mañana-dijo Len bastante divertido por la pregunta de su amigo-Tienes que presentarte con tus materiales de pintura mañana a las 9:30 de la mañana en esta dirección –y le tendió un papel con algo escrito, Yoh lo recibió y volteo a ver a Len un poco temeroso-No te preocupes Yoh, yo estaré ahí…….tu solo preocúpate por hacer lo que mejor sabes hacer de acuerdo?

-Esta bién Len te debo una, muchas gracias-

-Solo no me pongas en ridículo-dijo Len un poco sonrojado y levantándose de la mesa- pues ahora yo me retiro muchachos, aun tengo que entregar el reporte de mi viaje y saludar a mi hermana y por cierto Yoh, no se te olvide ir bien vestido por favor, aunque dudo mucho que empieces a pintar desde mañana, sobre todo por la hora-Yoh no había ntendido nada pero prefirió no preguntar, después Len volteo a ver a Horo quien no había mencionado palabra alguna- y tu ya cierra la boca picudin que hasta las moscas te estás comiendo

-A quien rayos le dijiste picudin?-dijo el peliazul por fin reaccionando ante el insulto- es que….en serio no puedo creerlo Yoh, trabajaras para Anna Kyouyama, debemos avisarle a Tamao que ya tienes empleo para pagar la renta o Ryu de seguro que te bota a la calle-

-pues si quieren los llevo pasare por un moño para el regalo de mi hermana en una tienda de por ahí asi que puedo dejarlos en el camino-

-Bueno pues muchas gracias Len, de verdad hoy has salvado mi día-Dijo Yoh muy agradecido

Y asi salieron los 3 del restaurante subiendo al auto de Len y dirigiéndose a Funbari.

****************************************************

-Vaya parece que es aquí- decía un muchacho parado frente a un gran edificio en la parte rica de la ciudad mientras miraba un pequeño trozo de papel con una dirección apuntada - sí que es enorme, rayos ya son las 9:30, debo darme prisa- dijo mientras revisaba su reloj y apretaba un poco el paso al entrar al edificio, al estar ahí dentro lo recibió un joven bastante bajito de estatura y muy cabezón.

-Disculpe joven puedo ayudarlo?- pregunto cortésmente el pequeñín parado al lado de él- soy el gerente de este edificio, mi nombre es Manta Oyamada, dígame en que podemos ayudarle?-

-Pues tengo cita con la señorita Anna Kyouyama a las 9:30- dijo el castaño algo nervioso-

-Pues ya se retraso señor y a la señorita no le agrada esperar, suba por el elevador central hasta el pent-house, ahí vive la señorita Kyouyama.-

-Muchas gracias- dijo Yoh mientras apresuraba el paso y se dirigía al elevador central, una vez dentro presiono el botón de "PH" y espero a que el elevador terminara de subir.

A pesar de los muchos pisos que tenía el edificio, el elevador subía con gran velocidad, aún así al chico se le hizo eterno y cuando por fin llegó sintió que tenia todo el estomago revuelto. Al llegar al último piso, salió del ascensor y se encontró solo frente a una puerta de madera y fino acabado, tocó mas no recibió respuesta, tocó por segunda vez un poco más fuerte, después de un poco de tiempo, cuando se disponía a tocar la puerta por tercera vez Len, vestido con un traje gris oscuro y camisa blanca, salió a abrirle.

-Yoh, por fin estás aquí-Dijo Len con un poco de reproche en sus palabras-

-Jeje, lo siento Len pero lo que paso fue que-

-Entra luego me cuentas-dijo Len interrumpiendo a su amigo

Una vez dentro Yoh se sorprendió al ver la casa, todo era muy sencillo, los muebles, la decoración, sin embargo daba un aspecto muy elegante a todo el lugar, sin contar que esa casa bien podría ser 2 o 3 veces la suya. Siguio recorriendo la estancia con la mirada hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en algo que llamo mucho su atención: una rubia a penas un poco más bajita que él, de su misma edad probablemente, de una cuerpo muy bien torneado y eso se notaba gracias a la falda color café y la blusa color verde, ambas bastante ceñidas a su cuerpo, de piel blanca, muy blanca y de una apariencia tan tersa y delicada y por último solo se quedo prendido de sus ojos, unos ojos azabaches profundos, era tan fácil perderse en esos ojos que el muchacho ni siquiera se resistió.

Por parte de ella había visto a mucho chicos en su vida pero nunca los había observado con tanta determinación, para ella todos eran iguales, un montón de hormonas andando, no le veía ningún sentido relacionarse con ellos, pero este era diferente, no solo era muy atractivo, un pantalón negro de vestir, zapatos y camisa del mismo color, la camisa desabotonada hasta el segundo botón, dejando ver parte de su muy bien formado cuerpo, pelo castaño un poco desordenado y una cara que a pesar de todo le daba un toque de inocencia e inspiraba confianza. Fue hasta ese momento que vio lo que de verdad le había parecido diferente, unos ojos cafés que expresaban una mezcla de soledad y tranquilidad que podrían confundir a cualquiera, sin embargo ella se perdió ante esa mirada que logró relajar la expresión de su rostro. Por un instante todo desapareció, solo se encontraban ellos 2 viéndose directamente a los ojos, hasta que un carraspeo en la garganta de Len los hizo volver a la realidad.

-Jefa, este es Yoh, Yoh Asakura, un excelente pintor y dibujante- Luego se volvió hacía Yoh-Y ella es mi jefa, la reconocida diseñadora Anna Kyouyama-

-Mucho gusto-dijo el castaño de manera cortés

-Llegas tarde-fue lo único que contesto la rubia de manera más fría de los normal.

-Lo lamento es que lo que paso fue que-

-No me interesan las excusas, si no eres capaz de llegar a tiempo no creo que puedas funcionar para este trabajo-Dijo en un tono mucho más duro de lo normal

-No lo siento perdóneme señorita, no volverá a ocurrir- dijo bajando la cabeza a manera de disculpa, y ella…………..ella se sintió mal por haberle reprochado, no era posible, había despedido a mucha gente si tener sentimientos de culpa y ahora, este chico la hacía sentir culpable por un reproche en el horario.

-Veo que trajiste tus cosas-dijo ella arqueando una ceja mientras observaba un caballete, un lienzo para pintar y una mochila dentro de la cual seguramente traería sus demás herramientas.

-Este, si las traje-respondió Yoh sintiéndose muy intimidado por aquella hermosa joven.

-Bien pues acompáñame, te mostraré donde trabajaras y que es lo que quiero que hagas- dijo comenzando a caminar mientras que Yoh y Len la seguía de cerca, llegaron a la habitación de la chica, esta abrió la puerta que daba a la terraza y los invito a pasar

-Este será tu lugar de trabajo y lo que quiero es que pintes el amanecer que se asoma por aquel horizonte cada mañana-hizo una pausa antes de continuar-por eso te menciones la importancia de la puntualidad, si no llegas temprano te perderás el amanecer y será un día de trabajo desperdiciado-dijo ella, y asi continuo dándole las especificaciones de cada detalle como el horario en el que tenía que pintar, la paga, y demás cosas que el chico tuviera que saber, al final solo le quedo una duda.

-Disculpe señorita pero….como entraré a su casa para pintar tan temprano?-pregunto un poco curioso el castaño

-Yo te abriré la puerta, de cualquier modo yo tengo que salir a trabajar temprano, asi que estarás aquí solo una hora después de que yo me vaya, solo espero que cierres bien la puerta una vez q salgas.- termino de decir la rubia.

Una vez habiendo instalado su puesto de trabajo y habiendo acordado todo el castaño se retiró a su casa, tenía que descansar los suficiente ya que sería un trabajo difícil el levantarse tan temprano todas las mañanas. Mientras que la rubia se quedaba en la propia con Len.

-Parece que te ha agradado mi amigo-comento el chico

-Que va, si parece un tonto-dijo algo enfadada la rubia

-Pues, si tu lo dices, yo también tengo que retirarme Anna, espero que Yoh pueda capturar eso que tanto buscas-

-Solo espero que haga una buena pintura-dijo con un ligero sonrojo la rubia

-Pues hasta luego entonces-dijo Len saliendo de la casa

Anna por su parte decidió acostarse a dormir y no pensar mucho en lo sucedido el día de hoy, de cualquier forma solo era un pintor de tercera que ni siquiera tenía un reconocimiento o algo que lo acreditara como uno bueno. De verdad no podía verle nada a ese chico…..o si?

**********************

Al día siguiente el chico se presento temprano como habían acordado, llego a la puerta de la diseñadora y toco una vez, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Anna vestida con un patalón negro bastante ceñido a su cuerpo una blusa roja de manga larga también muy pegada a su cuerpo y con zapatos negros de tacon. El chico de verdad se quedo embobado al verla por segunda vez.

-Vas a entrar o piensas quedarte ahí?- pregunto o fría voz ya desde el interior, la chica ya se encontraba dentro de la casa y el chico ni lo había notado.

-O..oh lo siento jijiji- se llevo una mano hacia atrás en señal de nerviosismo.

Yoh siguió a la rubia dentro de la casa hasta la terraza, el chico se acomodo en su silla que había colocado el día anterior y a pesar de la oscuridad del cielo que aun permanecía, el chico logro acomodarse bastante bien en el banco, colocando su caballete(N/A:creo que asi se llama la base que utilizan para las pinturas al oleo)frente a él y empezando a llenar los huecos de su paleta de colores, mientras hacía todo Anna no había logrado dejar de ver al muchacho, "un chico muy atractivo,seguramente soltero….pero que?" Anna negó con la cabeza mientras se abofeteaba mentalmente, "por el amor de Kami Anna, apenas lo conoces,seguramente es sol un vago despreocupado de su futuro" intentaba despejar Anna despejar su mente, mientras que el castaño que ya había preparado todo solo la observaba con algo de curiosidad.

-Que rayos me ves, tengo algo en la cara?-grito Anna de una manera mas enfadada de lo que realmente estaba

-lo..lo siento-dijo el castaño algo apenado-ya estoy listo solo esperare a q empiece a amanecer-dijo con un dejo de tristeza en sus palabras

-Me parece bien, yo ya tengo que irme a trabajar asi que te quedarás solo, y mas te vale que ni se te ocurra robar nada porque si no te juro que!!-

-Oye tranquilízate solo vengo a pintar, puedo prometerte que tus cosas seguirán intactas cuando regreses-

-Mas te vale, bueno ahora me retiro-dicho esto la rubia dio primero la vuelta, salió de la habitación y después solo se escucho el sonido de la puerta de entrada, mientras que el chico volteaba a ver el horizonte que ya comenzaba a colorearse

-Muy bien, pues empecemos jijijiji-

***

Bueno pues que les parecio? espero que les haya gustado pronto subire el siguiente hasta luegop


	5. Primer Dia de pintura

Capitulo 5: Primer día de pintura

Una vez que la rubia se hubo ido, el chico empezó a contemplar el cielo desde su banco en la terraza. Esa danza de colores que iban de azules a rosas, todos ellos en tonos pastel, eso le parecía de verdad fascinante. Desde que tenía memoria no recordaba un solo amanecer, siempre había sido demasiado perezoso como para levantarse tan temprano; y aunque su departamento tenía un pequeño balcón, este apuntaba hacia el oeste y por esto lo único que lograba contemplar eran los atardeceres, aunque a decir verdad también le fascinaban. El contemplar el amanecer le produjo una sensación extraña, se sentía…..relajado?, si eso era, tenía una sensación de paz y tranquilidad interior. Medito un momento y lo decidió, no sabía que era exactamente lo que Anna quería de esa pintura pero el haría lo que había aprendido en la escuela y que se convertiría en su razón para estudiar artes: transmitiría ese sentimiento que el amanecer le producía, esa tranquilidad que experimentaba al contemplarlo. Con este pensamiento en mente comenzó a pintar dejando que sus ojos llenarán su corazón de tan hermosa visión y que a su vez, su corazón guiara su mano con el pincel y que la pintura fluyera por el oleo sobre el que estaba pintando, como si llevará pintando ese paisaje toda su vida. Así continúo pintando mientras el amanecer transcurría hasta que llegó a su fin; el castaño se levanto, dejo el pincel a un lado y miro el reloj, las 8:30 a.m., vaya que ya había pasado un rato desde que comenzó, empezaba a divagar en su mente cuando algo llamo su atención, su estomago comenzó a recordarle que salió tan rápido de su casa que no se dio tiempo para desayunar "Vaya creo que de verdad tengo hambre" pensó para si mismo el muchacho, "tal vez deba comer algo aunque no tengo dinero, debí haber pedido un adelanto jeje, bueno tal vez pueda tomar algo de la cocina…pero y si ella se enoja?, no quizá hasta me obligue a pagarle la comida aunque de verdad…." Estaba en una lucha mental cuando su estómago volvió a quejarse "bueno pues que remedio, ya me disculpare con ella……o tal vez" una idea cruzo por su mente y decidió que esta era la mejor opción.

Termino de comer y se dirigió de nuevo a la terraza, observo el avance de la pintura que llevaba hasta ese momento, ya estaba seco, lo cubrió con un paño blanco y empezó a buscar algo, por fin encontró un bolígrafo y un pedazo de papel que corto exactamente en dos partes. En la primera parte escribió un recado y lo dejo cerca del caballete, luego se dirigió a la cocina, ahí escribió un segundo recado y lo dejo sobre uno de tres trastos de plástico tapados. Volvió a ver el reloj 12:00p.m., no había notado lo rápido que pasó el tiempo así que considerando que ya era hora comenzo a limpiar su lugar de trabajo; habiendo limpiado la paleta y el pincel por último, se dirigió a la puerta y salió del departamento dispuesto a dirigirse a su casa para descansar un poco.

*****************

En la puerta del edificio Yoh encontró a Tamao barriendo un poco la acera de la entrada del edificio.

-Buenas tardes joven Yoh-saludo la pelirosa con un dejo de preocupación en su voz

-Buenas tardes Tamao, que sucede?-

-Bueno joven pues verá, lo que pasa es que…-

-Por fin te encuentro canalla mal agradecido- se escucho una voz varonil venir desde dentro del edificio.

-Ho…hola Ryu-contesto el castaño con una mano detrás de la cabeza y una sonrisa muy nerviosa

Del edificio salió un señor un poco mayor que Yoh, con un peinado muy estrafalario, con un gran copete estilo Elvis, muy pasado de moda, igual que su traje, el tipo parecía recién sacado de una disco de los ochentas.

-Recuerdas que ayer se venció tu plazo para pagar la renta verdad?, por lo tanto a menos de que tengas el dinero en estos momentos no podras dormir hoy en tu departamento, y si para mañana no lo has conseguido puedes empezar a empacar todas tus cosas

"Lo único que quería era llegar a descansar un poco" chillo mentalmente el castaño con cascaditas en los ojos - Espera Ryu, ya consegui un trabajo, uno muy bueno y podre pagarte todo lo que te debo, solo espera a que termine por favor-dijo poniendo cara de cachorro regañado

-Un trabajo bueno dices, de que se trata?- pregunto un poco curioso el señor del copete

-No me lo creerías si te lo contará-comento el joven

-Pues intentalo, de cualquier forma no creo que te deje entrar-

-Bueno pues verás, estoy…..estoy trabajando en la casa de Anna Kyouyama haciendo una pintura-dijo esto tartamudeando un poco, incluso a él se le hacía extraño decirlo.

1….2….3…..-Que!!!!!?- gritaron al unísono Ryu y Tamao que había dejado de barrer para poner atención en la conversación-Pues tenias toda la razón, no te lo puedo creer- dijo Ryu con un tono de duda

-Es verdad- se escucho una voz detrás de ellos-yo mismo vi cuando el asistente de Kyouyama le ofrecia el trabajo a Yoh-

-Pero…pero no será que tratas de ayudar a tu amigo para que no lo eche del edificio Horo-Horo?-

-Por supuesto que no Ryu, es verdad, yo también me quede sin creerlo cuando se lo propusieron, pero estuve ahí-

-Mmmm y suponiendo que lo que dicen es verdad-dijo Ryu llevándose una mano a su barbilla-cuando me pagarías lo que me debes?-

-Creo que como en unas dos semanas Ryu y si quieres también te incluyo lo de este mes- dijo bastante seguro el muchacho

-Bueno…..si en dos semanas no tengo mi paga, tu cosas estarán en la calle-

-De acuerdo Ryu jejeje, ya verás que te pagare los 3 meses atrasados y este jijijiji-rio con un poco de nerviosismo el chico.

-Más te vale pequeño granuja- dijo en un tono un tanto mas tranquilo el señor del tupe, lo que dejo a Yoh un poco mas tranquilo, y después se retiró ya que "tenia otras cosas que atender"

-Vaya Yoh parece que ahora si va enserio, de verdad crees poder pagarle en tan poco tiempo?- pregunto un Horo-Horo un poco preocupado

-No te preocupes Horo, si no consigo terminar en dos semanas por lo menos pediré un adelanto para pagar la renta, como sea ya verás que todo se solucionará- dijo con su típica sonrisa en la cara.

-Bueno Tamao nos iremos dirigiendo hacia adentro, espero que termines pronto- dijo Horo muy entusiasta

-Muchas gracias joven Horo, a propósito su hermana lo esta esperando-

-Jejeje gracias Tamao-dijo un poco nervioso el chico.

-Bueno Yoh tienes que contarme todo, como es ella, su casa, todo-dijo el peliazul muy entusiasmado mientras comenzaban a subir las escaleras, Horo se maldijo por haber rentado en un quito piso siendo que el edificio no contaba con ascensor

-Bueno Yoh que esperas cuéntame-

-Bueno pues verás-el castaño iba a comenzar a contarle cuando algo los interrumpió

-Hermano apresúrate, solo tienes 2 horas para comer y después de eso debes regresar a trabajar, recuerda que los miércoles haces turnos dobles!!!!- se escuchaba a Pilika gritar desde el pasillo justo enfrente de las escaleras

-Ya voy Pilika-dijo Horo con un dejo de cansancio-bueno Yoh creo que tengo que apresurarme, pero que te parece si esta noche paso a visitarte, así podremos platicar más a gusto- decía el peliazul con un tono muy triunfal por su _"gran idea" _

-De acuerdo Horo, pasa hoy cuando salgas de trabajar y platicamos-dijo Yoh sonriendo y se despidió con la mano de su amigo que ya era jalado por la camisa hacia adentro de su casa por su hermana

Una vez que Horo-Horo hubo entrado en su departamento el chico se propuso así mismo hacerlo con el propio. Llego hasta la puerta de su departamento, metió la llave y dejo salir en forma de susurro -por fin en casa, "ahora solo tengo que descansar"-y con este último pensamiento en su mente, se introdujo en su departamento, cerro la puerta y miró el reloj 14:00 hrs., tenía mucho tiempo para descasar, así que solo atino a llegar hasta su cuarto y dejarse caer en su cama….despues de eso, solo se oía el sonido de su respiración.

************************************

Caía la tarde, aproximadamente las cuatro, la rubia bastante fastidiada de su trabajo de ese día decidió retirarse a su casa, y es que revisar y corregir los vestidos y accesorios de su diseño, coordinar las sesiones fotográficas con las modelos y prepara una junta para exponer nuevas ideas no era nada sencillo de hacer en un solo día.

Se dirigió al estacionamiento y ahi se encontró con una sorpresa, había alguien esperándola.

-Te vas tan temprano?- pregunto Len con una voz un poco irónica, Anna solo levanto una ceja

-Te importa acaso?- dijo con un tono algo molesto

-Vaya si no es para que te enfades, solo lo comento porque hay unos cuantos documentos que quiero que firmes, ya sabes para lo de la nueva aerolínea que quiere patrocinar las pasarelas-

-Puedes dejarlos en mi escritorio, los firmaré mañana- dijo con un tono frio aunque con algo de desgano-hoy me siento algo cansada

-Bueno pues siendo así creo que se los dejaré a Jun para que te los pase mañana-

-De acuerdo, entonces hasta mañana-dijo la chica mientras subia a su auto

-De acuerdo- Dijo el joven con un dejo de preocupación en la voz "que le habrá sucedido, nunca había estado tan cansada como para irse antes de las 6, que extraño." Pensaba mientras subia el ascensor.

Una hora mas tarde, la chica se encontraba ya en la puerta de su departamento, agradeciendo el haber llegado y maldiciendo al tráfico que la había detenido media hora más en la calle. Intridujo la llave, giró la cerradura y entro a su departamento, dejo su bolso tira en el primer sofá que encontró y se dirigió directamente a su cuarto, se cambio de ropa a un short bastante corto y un top, la verdad es que hacía bastante calor ya que iban entrando en primavera. Se dirigió hacia la terraza, al salir para sentir un poco de aire, encontró una nota pegada en el caballete de Yoh, "_Por favor no veas nada, no la veas hasta que este terminada", _la chica sonrió de manera irónica, que se sentía este chico para darle ordenes, se dirigió decididamente a la pintura con la intención de supervisar los avances cuando algo la detuvo, hizo una pequeña mueca a su estomago quien le exigía algo de comer, la chica no tuvo mas remedio que dirigirse hacia la cocina, empezó a buscar en la alacena algo que comer cuando paseando la mirada por el resto de la cocina, encontró varios recipientes tapados con una nota similar a la que había encontrado en el caballete "_Lo siento, de verdad lo lamento pero me moría de hambre así que decidí tomar algo de lo que había en tu refrigerador, pero para compensarlo te preparé algo a ti también, se que no cocino muy bien pero me esforcé, espero que te agrade y por favor no me despidas"_

Este chico de verdad que había tenido agallas para tomar cosas de SU casa sin SU permiso, pero por ahora no podía hacer nada así que relajo un poco su cabeza y decidió que comería lo que el chico había preparado, de cualquier forma no tenía ganas de cocinar, así que se sento a comer mientras pensaba en un castigo para el muchacho. Esa idea no tardo mucho en llegar, cuando empezó a comer se dio cuenta de lo modesto que había sido Yoh, y es que valla que cocinaba muy bien, la chica termino de comer el contenido de los tres recipientes con mucho más animo, eso fue lo que le dio la idea del castigo, a demás de recordar que no había ni un solo rastro de manchas de pintura alrededor del caballete…el debía de haber limpiado, así que decidió el castigo: si tanto era el temor que Yoh le tenía podía amenazarlo con despedirlo a menos que antes de retirarse limpiará la casa y dejará comida hecha, le daría el beneficio de comer un poco, ese era un excelente plan.

Una vez que termino de comer y pensar en el castigo, la chica se dirigió nuevamente a su recámara, se acerco a su cama, se acostó en ella y observo un pequeño reloj encima del buro, las 7:00 pm, no era muy tarde y sin embargo se sentía muy cansada, decidió que lo mejor sería dormir para recuperarse, así que se adentro en sus cobijas, aunque solo se tapo con las sábanas dado el calor que hacía y se dispuso a dormir hasta el siguiente día.

***************************************

Horo-Horo regresó de trabajar a eso de las 8:00 pm, se dirigió directamente al departamento de Yoh ya que no podía esperar más, tenía demasiada curiosidad. Toco la puerta pero nadie respondió, toco por segunda vez un poco más fuerte, el sonido de la puerta hizo que Yoh se levantará de un salto, comenzó a toser ya que la saliva se había acumulado en su garganta y sin querer se la había tragado toda. Se levanto perezosamente y abrió la puerta, Horo no esperó a que el chico lo invitará a pasar y se metió el mismo a la casa.

-Oye Yoh deberías de limpiar un poco no crees, ni siquiera se ve el suelo de tu departamento- dijo en un tono un poco burlon

-Aaaaa- bostezo el castaño aún tallándose los ojos

-Valla Yoh no cabe duda de que eres un holgazán-

-Lo que pasa es que aun estoy muy cansado por haberme levantado tan temprano jijiji-

-Eres un caso perdido- dijo con un tono molesto pero divertido-bueno y-empezó el peliazul mientras se sentaba en un sillón- no piensas decirme como te fue en tu primer día?-

-Pues….avance bastante en la pintura aunque creo que los matices de azul….-comenzaba a explicar Yoh cuando

-No pregunto por la pintura- un Horo Horo algo irritado lo interrupio- quiero saber si es tan fría y durá como la pintan, si es verdad que vive sola, como es su departamento?-

-pues a decir verdad si es una persona que impone mucho respeto…o miedo jijijiji, si si vive sola y su departamento es lo bastante grande-

-Vaya, y de verdad crees que puedas con el trabajo Yoh?-

-Pues si para mañana no me ha despedido creo que si lo lograré-

-Y porque habría de despedirte mañana?-pregunto con inocente curiosidad el peliazul

-Pues porque tome comida prestada de su refrigerador jejeje-contesto el muchacho bastante nervioso

-QUE HICISTE QUE??!!!!-el grito bien pudo haber despertado a los muerto- no puedo creerlo Yoh, no me cabe duda de que te despedirá y probablemente te demande por robo…. Yoh tienes que huir de la ciudad, esconderte por un tiempo-

-Tranquilo Horo, esta exagerando, lo que pasa es que tenía mucha hambre, de cualquier forma también preparé comida para ella así que no creo que me demande, puedo asegurarte que todo saldrá bien-dijo Yoh con un sonrisa en el rostro.

-bueno pues si tu lo dices-dijo no muy convencido- vaya no puedo creer que aun conserves todos esos dibujos-agreo el chico mientras observaba los dibujos colgados de las paredes- e desde que eramos pequeños ya dibujabas muy bien jajaja……mmm?-el joven miro un reloj que se encontraba en una mesita-pero que!!!-dijo bastante exaltado-ya me tengo que ir Yoh, si me retraso más seguro que mi hermana me mata, mucha suerte mañana.-

-Gracias Horo, verás que no habrá problemas- dijo mientras se despedían

-Bueno pues ahora volvamos a lo que estábamos- y diciendo esto el castaño se metió en las cobijas de su cama, cerro los ojos y durmió otra vez para poder levantarse a tiempo al siguiente día.

FIN


	6. Conociéndonos a Trazos

Perdonen por el enoooorme tiempo que tarde en actualizar, espero que les guste :)

Capitulo 6: Conociéndonos a Trazos

Yoh se levantó temprano esa mañana, vaya que el dormir prácticamente todo el día había valido la pena. Ese jueves el clima se sentía un poco más frío que en días anteriores, el ambiente de esa época del año de verdad lo desesperaba y es que esa transición entre el fin del invierno y el principio de la primavera tenía cambios en el clima bastante molestos.

Tardo aproximadamente 7 minutos en dejar de pelear con las sábanas y conseguir levantarse. Tomó una ducha rápida y se vistió de manera sencilla con un pants azul oscuro, un playera blanca y tenis blancos, apunto estaba de salir de su casa cuando un fuerte soplo de aire recorrió su espalda recordándole que debía ponerse una chaqueta antes de salir. Tomó una sudadera que hacía juego con su pants y se encamino hacia su lugar de trabajo.

Durante el camino, recordó lo que había hecho el día anterior –Espero que Anna no se haya molestado- un imagen de la chica con cara de enfado se dibujó en su mente y lo mantuvo preocupado todo el trayecto hasta el trabajo. Al llegar, había representado tantos escenarios en su mente que le aterraba la simple idea de tocar la puerta. Al final fue una mano diferente a la de él la que terminó llamando a la puerta. Jun, la asistente de Anna había llegado para entregar algunos documentos previos a una junta con una agencia de modelaje. Jun, Golpeó la puerta una primera vez pero no hubo respuesta, la golpeó por segunda vez y esta se abrió de manera lenta. –Qué demonios quieres- pregunto Anna con una voz un poco mormada y la cara roja –Ammm, soy yo Anna, vengo dejarte los documentos de la junta de hoy- , -Ah Jun!, perdona, amanecí de mal humor- Jun notó de inmediato que Anna se encontraba enferma –Anna, amaneciste enferma, no puedes ir a la oficina en este estado, deberías quedarte en casa y descansar- Anna, quien ya había entrado en la casa giró la cara para dirigir una mirada furiosa a su asistente –Que me tome un día!- dijo gritando –sabes que un simple resfriado no va a detenerme- Jun tomó una postura más seria hacia Anna, sabía que no le gustaba descansar pero el exceso de trabajo también era malo para su cuerpo –Anna!, voy a cancelar todas las juntas de este mes si no descansas por lo menos hasta el lunes!- Jun había tomado un riesgo muy alto al decir esto y justo cuando Anna estaba a punto de responder la voz de Yoh sonó desde la puerta, se había quedado afuera viendo toda la conversación por miedo a entrar –Esteee, puedo pasar?, se está haciendo tarde y tengo que prepararme para trabajar- Anna y Jun dirigieron su mirada hacia el joven, Jun había olvidado que estaba parado fuera cuando ella llego, por su parte Anna se sonrojo al pensar que la había visto en los pequeños shorts con los que durmiera la noche anterior. –Qué demonios haces ahí parado sin decir nada- esta reacción de enojo fue lo más que atino a decir Anna para ocultar su vergüenza, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Jun –Yoh verdad?, crees que podrías cuidar de Anna hasta en la tarde?, solo mientras hago los arreglos para que ella descanse apropiadamente- Anna se avergonzó incluso más, hasta dónde demonios tenía pensado Jun hacerla descansar –Jejeje- Yoh solo reía para ocultar su vergüenza, Anna comenzó un contraataque, no iba a dejar que esto pasará sin dar pelea –En qué demonios estás pensando Jun, él es SÓLO el pintor, además ya tomó comida ayer sin mi permiso, crees que voy a dejar que se quede aquí más de lo debido!- Yoh se sintió un poco herido por estos comentarios, sin embargo conservó la calma –Ooh ya veo, entonces Yoh, digamos que este es tu castigo por tomar cosas del refrigerador, regresaré más tarde- diciendo esto, Jun comenzó a encaminarse hacia la puerta –Nos vemos- dijo mientras salía con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

Yoh se quedó ahí parado, en la puerta pero ahora dentro de la casa, no había visto el atuendo que llevaba puesto Anna esa mañana, simplemente no lo podía creer, le pareció una locura pero sus ojos ya no eran suyos, no podía apartar la mirada de ella. Anna se percató e inmediatamente, como parecía estar haciéndosele costumbre, grito furiosa a Yoh –Que demonios miras!, pasa de una vez y prepárate para trabajar-, el grito sacó a Yoh de su ensoñación y lo hizo moverse lo más rápido que pudo para llegar al balcón, una vez que estuvo ahí se quitó la sudadera para poder trabajar a gusto, cerró la puerta del balcón detrás de él y las cortinas, esto último porque asumió que Anna estaría descansando en su cuarto y quería evitar que ella viera la pintura.

Anna seguía de pie en la sala, meditaba sobre como rayos lograría descansar si había mandado al tipo ese a invadir su recamara, no podía dormir frente a él. De pronto el cuerpo de Anna le recordó que más allá de su cansancio el hambre comenzaba a invadirla, se decidió por tomar un té y un pan tostado, mientras el agua para el té se calentaba, se dirigió a su recamara por una cobija –Pero qué demonios!- Se dijo Anna al mirar la cortina del balcón cerrada, _"Este tipo sí que me las paga" _pensaba para sí misma mientras caminaba hacia el balcón. El sonido de la tetera le anunció que el agua estaba lista por lo que decidió dejar ese asunto pendiente e ir a comer algo y descansar en su sofá.

Anna comenzó a entre abrir los ojos, se sintió un poco incomoda por lo que intentó incorporarse, con los ojos aún adormilados se sentó por fin en el sillón de manera normal y mientras recorría la mirada por su casa tratando de adivinar la hora, se encontró con el chico castaño mirándola fijamente. –Aahhh!, pero que rayos haces pervertido?!- dijo Anna sonrojada por esta sorpresa.

Yoh se sobresaltó y casi cae del sillón en el que estaba, un poco sonrojado volteó para responderle –Lo siento, es que te veías muy linda mientras dormías- dijo sin pensarlo. Anna seguía un poco sonrojada pero trató de mantener la compostura –Y quién demonios te crees para verme dormir- no lograba entender por qué todas la reacciones que tenía para ese chico eran de enfado. –Lo siento, es que terminé de pintar y me aburrí- dijo Yoh soltando una risita, Anna no lograba calmarse, algo en este chico no se lo permitía, haciendo un último intento para mantenerse firme ante el joven, Anna lo miró de la forma más fría que pudo y le pregunto -¿Y qué sigues haciendo aquí si ya terminaste?- Yoh parecía un poco confundido por la pregunto sin embargo se animó a responder, -La señorita Jun me dijo que cuidara de usted hasta que ella regresara, recuerda?- sin darse cuenta, Yoh acababa de utilizar un tonos más formal al habitual, cosa que tranquilizó a Anna. –Eso no importa puedes irte, yo me sé cuidar sola- , Yoh no entendía pero aun así había decidido no irse hasta que Jun regresara. Pero ya tengo la comida calentándose, por lo menos deja que me quede hasta que hayas comido algo. Anna notó un ligero aroma de estofado que llegaba desde la cocina, le parecía un desperdicio no comerlo y su educación no le permitía correr a la persona que le había preparado la comida –Ok, pero solo hasta que comamos-. Yoh no supo si fue un error o ella sinceramente acababa de invitarlo a comer, de cualquier forma ese comentario lo hizo muy feliz.

Se sentaron durante la hora de la comida, ambos sin saber cómo comenzar una conversación. Yoh por un lado sentía que ya había hecho enojar demás a su jefa y tenía miedo de ser despedido; por su parte Anna no lograba sentirse completamente cómoda comiendo al lado del pintor. _"Esto es ridículo" _pensaba Anna para sus adentros, y así se decidió a comenzar una conversación, solo para demostrarse a sí misma que ese chico no era diferente a los demás. Aún no sabía de qué hablarle cuando una voz la saco de sus pensamientos. –Y…¿cómo fue que te decidiste a ser diseñadora?- pregunto Yoh con una voz tímida. Era un pregunta de rutina en una conversación, Anna no terminaba de contar las veces que había escuchado ya esa pregunta en ruedas de prensa, desfiles, y cualquier evento social al que la prensa o algún ricachón metiche se lograra colar. –Podría yo preguntarte lo mismo, porqué decidió convertirse en pintor joven…?- Anna no podía terminar la frase, trataba de mantener la distancia con el joven hablándole un poco más formal de lo habitual, pero no lograba recordar el apellido del chico. –Bueno…- Yoh se sintió un poco alejado, desde que era pequeño siempre había sido muy amigable y se sentía incómodo con las formalidades –creo que desde pequeño quise ser pintor, recuerdo que mi madre siempre sonreía al ver mis dibujos, y le prometí convertirme en un gran artista para hacerla feliz- Un pequeño aire de melancolía rodeaba las últimas palabras del joven y Anna lo notó, aunque le pareció muy estúpido que alguien contará algo tan personal a un extraño para el que trabaja, trató de sonar lo más desinteresada posible –Pues debería darse prisa o ella se va a cansar de esperarlo- -Ella murió- contesto secamente el pintor, Anna quedó en shock al escuchar estas palabras, había tocado un punto sensible en el chico, estaba por disculparse cuando Jun abrió la puerta. -Hola, ya regrese, cómo te sientes Anna?- dijo con una sonrisa, Yoh se levantó de la mesa, dejó su plato en el fregadero y se despidió –Hasta mañana señorita- dijo refiriéndose a Anna, -Con permiso- esta vez ha Jun, y así salió de la casa. Ese lenguaje distante no era propio de él, algo se le estremeció en el pecho a Anna al escuchar esas palabras. –Anna pasó algo entre tu e Yoh?- preguntó Jun un tanto confundida- -Nada en lo absoluto- contesto Anna secamente.


End file.
